yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Goldenmario 007/Text
REMOVE THIS ONCE ALL INFORMATION HAS BEEN EXTRACTED Extract information from two topics on The Rsoa Jursi Forum and Beetle Adventure Racing!, please. Some text here could be seen in some pre-release photos of all three of them respectively. There are lots of unused text in Goldenmario 007. Guitar Guys are special guards that will play on a guitar-like gun. They are friends and not enemies, so they will say various things during your mission! Because of their guitars, they will never hurt you. Biography for Guitar Guy. It mentions that they would say various things (lots of things) but such dialogue was never written. }} Biography for Terrorist Guy. "Kristian" is kkrillepapa, Vanalker's brother. The two weapons mentioned here were included in the instruction booklet. The PPV was renamed PP8 and Airsoft P84 BondDragon. and the PPV to destroy things. We hope you like them. |right=Use your Airsoft and the PPV to destroy things. We hope you like them. }} The Airsoft P84 used to be called the Airsoft Gun. Olkov Armiv: Hurry! Olkov Armiv: Two! One! Game over! There is an unused pointer for a sound effect that would play if there were only ten seconds left. Code used in a pre-release photo. It's not me! But you! Cannot! Use! That! Passing a strange blue line called LINE_BLUE724627427367 will trigger this text. Fox: I noticed that mah computer is broken. Fox: But, there is something missing. Olkov: Fox: Who is that? Fox: Could be Olkov, or I don't know. Fox: Hehe, but I'm... Olkov: Hello! Fox: Hello! Olkov: What are you doing? Fox: I'm searching for a key and a few phones. Olkov: Great. I'm at the control center. Head for the bridge. Fox: Yeah, no problem. :) "Fox picked up a key" Fox: Searching for new phones... Olkov: Did yah get it? Fox: What? Olkov: Did you get it? Fox: Yes, I got the key. Olkov: Who is that? Fox: Who? Olkov: Who? Fox: Who? Olkov: Stop! That's just a computer. Fox: Crap. I'm tired. Bye! Olkov: Bye! This conversation was scrapped because it was considered childish and ridiculous. Mission 267: Adventure World Part 18: Extra Levels The header for Yoshi Test, then known as Adventure World. Primary Objectives: A: Locate Bowser Jr. B: Destroy alarms C: Gain access to train area D: Destroy the train tree E: Collect supply documents F: Escape with Bowser Jr. Originally, objectives did not have separate lines, and were present in one single text block. 1: An alarm has been detected on the radar and you need to destroy it. If you don't do it in about five minutes, you will be killed by Terrorist. Judging by the mission background (which is violating Thevmedia's guidelines for games!), you were required to destroy an alarm that was detected by a radar you had contact with. If you didn't destroy it within the time limit of five minutes, Terrorist from the original game would appear and try to kill you. 2: Bond, you will need a lot of ammo to complete this mission. And the camera has to be put in a safe. M's line, which is way out of place. "camera" could refer to either the camera Bond uses to take photographs with, or the micro camera. 3: For the best part, it could be most of your world. Our cameras will always have a look at you. Q's line. Needless to say, way out of place. 4: Outside of Adventure World, we can see a train stuck in a tree. We are working to solve that problem. In Goldenmario 007, the fourth line is assigned to Olkov Armiv. 5: Okay, Bond, let's go! Moneypenny's line. Usually, she would have more to say than just this. ! |right=Bowser Jr.: ! }} Bowser Jr. had a slightly longer rescue line. These are multiplayer objects that can be picked up. This line is assigned to Dam, but doesn't trigger, although if it did, it shows an intro camera point from Dam Island. 320px|center Shown in a single pre-release photo. These MIDI servers have digits that are supposed to warp the player to whatever level is specified. But if the player hacks a server or something goes wrong, they will generate MIDI errors. While MIDI stands for what it actually does, it has nothing to do with the errors. Welcome to ! Complete the mission before something happens! This was supposed to appear when any level but Dam was loaded. It was cut because it would be too annoying. This is Complex. It should be a few lines away. And a text away. A description for Complex. The part describing it wasn't even written, a placeholder was pasted in instead. This is Library. Where is the bookcases? That's making it hard. A description for Library. It does make sense that bookcases have to do with a library. This is Temple. Oddjob is here. Shoot him with the Flare Pistol. Now, this can only be explained this way: a page on Goldeneye Detstar has a photo of Oddjob in Temple. This is Caves. Xenia is here. Shoot her with the Piton Gun. Based on the above. This is Stack. Mayday is here. Shoot her with the Bungee. The Goldeneye Detstar page mentioned above also has a photo with Mayday in Stacks. This is Basement. The radon levels are too high here! Added in a 2016 version. This is Random. It warps you to a random level. Try to guess which one every time! Added in a 2016 version. Welcome to Silo! Loading test map at wrong scale. I will take it down! Bomplete! One of Oddjob's lines. Copied from something that has nothing to do with this game. Swedish Use Please play with this "They are from a video plus a text document." Adax Components: Loading game data... Do you want to use the Save Pak? Yes No Now, I will turn you into a world. While "Adax Components" here is referring to a keyboard bearing a logo of this company, "Adax" is also an unintentional misspelling of adamx, a 2003 ColecoVision emulator for Evolution X, a Xbox dashboard. Rest of you, must be world. Unknown. The Another Word vänta tills vidare XP Empty File Some were pasted from videos. EDIT-SIDAN 785 IJHHGKJHGJUHGJHTGJGHJ Johs System For Yaberbook Tubroware too bad comment Vab Jr. Vabam Jr. Broadcast at you! NU var banaonen slut! bajs najs. bajs najs? Ninthome - Windows Nintexplorer 222.vba Virus Detected Error Testa fil (773C) DU ÄR FÖR DUM FÖR ATT BESÖKA YOUTUBE Ocumban Lotam lau was closed due to the name Thica Channel - it's you, not me This is just a test image TRAMSAPA Han var på väg hem, men dog i havet. Varför ska du havet så? If not, fix the computer. Nint NintSearch More unused text. Red Beetle: Move! Yellow Beetle: I cannot! It's yours my friend. Red Beetle: Do you want some pizza? Yellow Beetle: Beetles would like pizza. Yummy! This was intended to appear during the FINISH segment in Beetle Adventure Racing Gamesharking Moments - Part 3: A dog is a piece of cake. It was cut, however, because Vanalker thought nobody would understand it. Bloons Player Pack 6 För att spela dem behöver du söka efter dessa: Lv. 1 Pac Man Route Lv. 2 The Pac Man Bomb Lv. 3 Pick Pac Man Lv. 4 BOMB VS ICE Lv. 5 Hit The Ice Bomb OBS! Du borde sänka ljudet eftersom det kan störa andra som är i närheten. Note that Bloons Player Pack 6 and BOMB VS ICE have their own articles here. Mission 452: TEST LEVEL Header for TEST LEVEL. Primary Objectives: A: Find Bowser Jr. B: Destroy jerrycans C: Escape with Bowser Jr. The old objectives system. Just general objectives, nothing else. Background: A jerrycan has been detected on the radar and Bond needs to destroy it. However, since Alec didn't like it, Xenia throwed a bomb on the radar. Note that the background respects Thevmedia's guidelines. Bond has to destroy one single jerrycan but objective B implies he has to destroy more than one. Olkov Armiv: I think you will make a good job. Just get rid of it! It couldn't be better, right? Olkov Armiv's line. The current ones, however, don't cover this general stuff. Rsoa Jursi: Our forces will help you at your mission. Don't fail the mission! "Our forces" could mean Friendly Ally. Moneypenny: Bond, the clock is ticking. Why not make it? Moneypenny's line. List MRU1=C:\WINDOWS\explorer.exe MRU2= MRU3= MRU4= Setup left=668 top=34 width=681 height=367 MaximizedState=0 vsplit=200 LastOpenedDir=C:\WINDOWS LastSavedDir=C:\WINDOWS\ Font Name=Courier New Size=10 CharSet=1 Color=-2147483640 Style=0 A copy of ResHack.ini, a file used by Resource Hacker. can you give me data loftur? A joke. The person mentioned here is... well, a teacher. null null Two placeholder lines. Oddjob: James! Don't kill me. Or I kill you. Oddjob: Why, James? Mayday: James! Don't kill me. Or I kill you FOREVER! Mayday: Why, James? Did you kill me? Lines meant to be spoken by Oddjob and Mayday. Their lines when killed sound like they changed their side. Ah, winner! Gego, kill Jego! "Ah, winner!" as in "The winner is...". "Gego, kill Jego!" are referring to Gego Tiewom and Jego Tiewom, who both are commonly known as Gego and Jego. They are siblings. 1water 2toilet 3airport 4snowone 5bunkerone 6rocket 7boat 8snowtwo 9bunkertwo 10statue 11archives 12road 13depot 14train 15forest 16control 17cave 18antenna 19aztec 20crypt 21citadel 22temple 23library 24complex 25basement 26stack 27caves 28snowthree 29bunkerthree 30snowfour 31bunkerfour A level list. Note who most of them use placeholder names. Olkov Armiv: This is the select character screen. Here you... I forgot it. Olkov Armiv was meant to say this at one point. Fox: Whatever you did, I will check it. Shooting at the blue lift door (part of the background) would trigger this text. guy01_marilla guy02_bella guy03_rocky guy04_kristian guy05_marie guy06_johnnie guy07_hockey guy08_guitar guy09_football guy10_soccer guy11_news guy12_fuck guy13_crap guy14_whoops guy15_idiot Most of the guard names in the memory. "guy01_marilla" through "guy06_johnnie" are Vanalker's household, but guy01_marilla, guy02_bella and guy05_marie (no longer alive, never left) have since left. du_ar_dum rocky_ar_busig Aimed towards Vanalker's household. happy_now_karl? The joke in the original game's memory is still here. great_guard Copied from the original game's memory. destroyer_copter goldeneye2_disc coca_cola t_seawolf train_glassobject All these are unused entries. My body is weird, weird it. A weird line. iDead "iPhone". KILLED MY VIDEO! Unknown. ROCKY RAMPAGE! "ROCKY" is Rocky "Disney Booster Tornado" Lentonsson, Vanalker's dog. List my body, list everything and anything. CITY IN MY BODY! BUNKER RESCUE POOP Filler text. The Bunker one was taken from a page in Olkov_document_1117-2011-12-01 and then rewritten. Guitar Guy Guitar Guys Terrorist Guy Terrorist Guys Guitar Guy and Terrorist Guy both had these lines respectively. Turn off my head????? Unknown line. happy_now_johnnie? The "happy_now_karl?" joke again. "johnnie" is Vanalker's father. This was to be used in The Police Station, a scrapped level. His name is Yoshi, and yes, he can eat almost anything This is Olkov Armiv's answer to the above line. No known screenshot show this line, however. Used in a pre-release photo. Process lost! Appeared in a prerelease screenshot. COVENTRY COVE destroy the windmill. take the british flag. then enter the fortress. MOUNT MAYHEM get past the beetles. then destroy them with the ladybug gun. it's that simple, and you don't need to retry! INFERNO ISLE it's that simple, just use the ladybug gun. then reach the finish! SUNSET SANDS destroy the pyramids and then reach the finish against the desert beetle. METRO MADNESS explore the city. then use the ladybug gun to destroy and locate hidden areas. the rest can be found in the casino. WICKED WOODS use the ladybug gun to destroy the cameras. then destroy the flower boxes. STUNT O RAMA drive to the second portion. make the water move. then get to the sixth portion and head for the finish! All the seven initial main tracks in Beetle Adventure Racing! have a mission introduction. Wicked Woods initially was the first one written, while the ones for Coventry Cove and Stunt O Rama were added in the July 15, 2015 update. 1. Yoshi 2. Bowser Jr. 3. Diddy Kong 4. Petey Piranha 5. Koopa Troopa 6. Koopa Paratroopa 7. Dry Bones 8. Bowser 9. Dry Bowser 10. Baby Mario 11. Baby Luigi 12. Baby Peach 13. Baby Daisy 14. Baby Rosalina 15. Baby Funky Kong 16. Baby Bowser 17. Baby Yoshi 18. King Boo 19. Birdo 20. Gego 21. Jego 22. Olkov Armiv 23. Shy Guy 24. Police Guy 25. Police Woman 26. Wario 27. Waluigi 28. Donkey Kong 29. Dixie Kong 30. Funky Kong 31. Lanky Kong 32. Baby Wario 33. Baby Waluigi 34. Fly Guy 35. Hammer Bro. 36. Mario 37. Luigi 38. Toad 39. Peach 40. Daisy 41. Boo 42. Tiny Kong 43. Chunky Kong 44. Krusha 45. Klaptrap 46. Candy Kong 47. Rsoa Jursi 48. Alkov Armiv 49. Talkov Armiv 50. Ralkov Armiv 51. Lalkov Armiv 52. Amkov Man 53. Angry German Kid 54. Oshi 55. Goshi 56. Boshi 57. Steph Bridge 58. Adam Bridge 59. Danny (Mii) 60. Asa (Mii) 61. Ash (Mii) 62. Sonic 63. Tails 64. Shadow 65. Lanker 66. Shadow Mario 67. Terrorist 68. Biker 69. B 70. yder (Mii) 71. krille (Mii) 72. essla (Mii) 73. Bill Gates 74. Windows XP 75. Windows 95 76. Windows 98 77. Windows NT 4.0 78. Windows NT 5.0 79. Windows 3.1 80. Windows 3.1/3.11 81. Windows 93 82. Windows 3.2 83. Windows NT 3.1 84. Windows NT 3.11 85. Windows NT 3.5 86. Windows 94 87. Windows 96 88. Windows Memphis 89. Windows Longhorn 90. Windows Longhorn Server 91. Windows Vista 92. Windows Server 2003 93. Windows Server 2008 94. Windows Server 7 95. Windows Server 2008 R2 96. Windows Server 2003 R2 97. Windows .net Server 98. Windows .net Server 2003 99. Windows Server 2001 100. Windows Server 2002 101. Windows Server 2004 102. Windows Server 2005 103. Windows ME 104. Windows Neptune 105. Windows 1.01 106. Windows 1.02 107. Windows 1.03 108. Windows 1.04 109. Windows 1.00 110. Windows 2.02 111. Windows 2.03 112. Windows 2.04 113. Windows 2.1 114. Windows 2.11 115. Windows 3.0 116. Windows NT 3.0 117. Pinglan 118. Tiger 119. Tussen 120. Tigern 121. Buster 122. Pepsi 123. Rocky 124. Zita 125. Silver 126. Marilla 127. Bella 128. Pinsan 129. Leif 130. Ann-Britt 131. Marie 132. Johnnie 133. Kristian 134. Linus 135. Malin 136. Maria 137. Loftur 138. Jens 139. Elin 140. Tobias 141. Snowstorm 142. Hasslö 143. Karlskrona 144. Olofström 145. Mörrum 146. Uggleboda 147. Kylinge 148. Karlshamn 149. Pukavik 150. Ronneby 151. Bräkne-Hoby 152. Asarum 153. Hällaryd 154. Åryd 155. Listerby 156. Sölvesborg 157. Fredrik Lindström 158. SJ 159. Statens Järnvägar 160. Sturefors 161. Södvik 162. Öland 163. Gotland 164. Ölandsbron 165. Öresundsbron 166. Malmö 167. Göteborg 168. Stockholm 169. Umeå 170. Luleå 171. Piteå 172. Kiruna 173. Helvete 174. Fan 175. Håll käften 176. Isak 177. Jocke 178. Hänga gubbe 179. Fritt val 180. Jag vill jobba för 181. Jag vill ha 182. Maila och sen fritt val 183. Pinball 184. Spela fia 185. Sommarnatt 186. För Fet För Ett Fuck 187. E22 188. 27 189. 30 190. 25 191. 37 192. 31 193. 28 194. 122 195. 121 196. 116 197. 119 198. 120 199. 123 200. 124 201. 125 202. 126 203. 127 204. 128 205. 129 206. 130 207. 131 208. 138 209. iPhone 210. iTunes 211. Arga gubben 212. Diddy Kong Voices Of Mario Kart Wii 213. Lego Soccer Mania 214. Age of Empires II 215. Age of Empires III 216. Age of Empires 217. Zoo Tycoon 218. Zoo Tycoon 2 219. Olkov: The Movie 220. Alkov: The Movie 221. Berhy Nighah 222. Tackte Nighah 223. Link 224. Young Link 225. Dr. Mario 226. Ridley 227. Fox 228. Falco 229. Samus 230. Zero Suit Samus 231. SVT24 232. SVT1 233. SVT2 234. SVTB 235. Kunskapskanalen 236. Wolf 237. Toon Link 238. Toon Zelda 239. Tetra 240. Mewtwo 241. Weird Things 242. The Crashed Plane 243. GameCube 244. Wii 245. Nintendo 64 246. Super Nintendo 247. Klocka 248. NES 249. Nyhetsmorgon 250. TV4 251. Kanal 5 252. TV3 253. TV4 Nyheterna 254. ZetaBoards 255. iMac 256. Apple 257. iPad 258. ! 259. Online 260. Offline 261. Admin CP 262. KoopaLiz 263. YouTube 264. Vanalker 265. Pierce Brosnan 266. Sean Connery 267. Timothy Dalton 268. Roger Moore 269. The rest of the Goldeneye characters 270. Window 271. House 272. Train 273. This door is locked 274. This part cannot be accessed. A character list written just days before the release, and then updated by a few revisions. Notably, there are lots of strange characters. Notice that Pimsan "Lillan" Emilsson's name is misspelt here. 275. 276. 277. 278. 279. 280. 281. 282. 283. 284. 285. 286. 287. 288. 289. 290. 291. 292. 293. 294. 295. 296. 297. 298. 299. These character list entries exist, but are not filled with anything. The "code" indirectly mentioned here is used in a pre-release photo. The name of the red bullet icon used in a pre-release photo of Frigate. HAHA!! Your game has been hacked. Done with my paintbrush! Prior to September 2012 if you didn't do anything for a long time in multiplayer, three of the characters would say something. This is Bowser Jr.'s line. You are using a stolen version of this game and you don't need a paintbrush! Apparently he has an early line for it. If you don't quit, I'm eating you! Yoshi's line. A Banana Brush for you! It's free! Diddy Kong's line. WUHUT_01_FFJOTRO WUHUT_02_FFJORTO A text document called "JORTOFILES" have references to these two files. This guard seems to have the ablitiy to see the player even though they are invisible. I have nothing to say, for this slot. It simply does not exist. Debugging seems like something. Who knows this is too hard? I prevented a game freeze, because you tried to do illegal moves! Shame on you. Give me the background! On your average PC gamer application, press Scroll Lock to die. This is me, Olkov Armiv, talking. I'm a generic guy that is shouting all over the time! I cannot open the debug menu! Maybe it was removed? It's too dark. It is impossible to escape. Now I'll take care of you!!! Isn't that good?? There you go. Because of your anger. Lines meant to be spoken by Olkov Armiv at any time. However, they are never normally used. This never shows up normally, but the game may sometimes use this. The third one is used if Olkov Armiv is set as PlayerAssist-1-CharacterBackground, but not in any other case.